Not Gonna Get Us
by Elizabeauty
Summary: Oneshot songfic to Not Gonna Get Us by tATu. PanBra. ShoujouAi. Rewritten 11.7.05


**Not Gonna Get Us**

_Not Gonna Get Us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us_

I looked into the innocent eyes of my raven-haired lover. I took her delicate hands in mine. I was just about to speak, but she beat me to it.

"Bra... You have to promise me." she said quietly.

"Promise what?"

"Promise me that we;ll be honest and true. Not hide who we really are."

I smiled. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

We shared a kiss. Not a makeout kiss. A sweet kiss, the kind you can use to seal a promise. We parted and I stared into her ebony eys again.

"Pan, let's run."

"What?" Surprise was evident in her voice.

"Let's run! They don't want us anymore, why bother staying?"

My lover smiled. The same smile that gets me every time.

"Nothing can stop us."

_Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

Quickly, we packed everything we could in capsules. It was just about everything in my room. Instead of flying, we decided to drive. That way our ki won't rise too high, making it easy to find us. I glanced over at Pan, who'd stopped moving.

"Pan?"

I can tell she's having second thoughts.

"Bra...What if we don't make it out there?"

I walked over to her, and wrapped her up in a warm embrace.

"Pan, I promise it'll al be alright. We're together, we can make it through anything together.Just think of all the good things that will happen. The laughter and love we'll endure."

She nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

We hopped out my window, and ran towards my car. I got into the drivers seat, Pan in the passenger. I started the car and began to drive along the empty roads.

_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_

An hour or so has passed with me driving, in the empty night. I look over at Pan. She's fallen asleep. I smile at how fragile she looks. I noticed, I'm the only one who sees her as fragile. No one else does.

"It's all going to be fine. Even if they did look for us, they won't find us."

I'm talking to myself. It's a way of calming my nerves.

"Why would they look for us, anyways? I mean, Papa and Mama almost disowned me. They would've, but that'd be bad publicity. Trunks was ok with it, I mean him and Goten are together. But Papa and Mama don't know that..."

_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

I feel so safe, simply driving in the night. And you sitting right next to me. I look around, still no cars. I haven't the slightest clue where we're going, but I step on the gas to get there faster.

"I feel I need to vow here and now. I will protect you forever, Son Pan. I won't let anything get us. Or more improtantly, you."

My spirit rises along with the speedometer. The sooner we get there, the better.

_My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us_

"Why can't they understand? Well... Now we can't go back. I'm sorry Pan."

"That's alright."

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake." I blush a little.

"No need to be embarrassed, my love."

"How much did you hear?"

"It doesn't matter."

I nod. I still wonder though. I wonder if she knows about Trunks and Goten. Or the silent promise I made to her.

"It's just you and me, now Bra. Nothing else matters. And that's alright."

I slow down, and stop the car. I would've slammed on the brakes, but Pan's not buckled up. I turn to face her. She looks at me with her shining, ebony eyes.

"Just you and me right?" I ask.

She nods.

I pull a box out of my pocket. It was a velvety red box. I held it out to her.

"Pan," I say opening the box. "Will you marry me?"

She stares at the ring. Then looks up at me, smiling.

"Of course."

I slip the ring on her finger, and she presses her soft lips against mine. I hope this kiss never ends. Now, truly nothing can stop this.

_Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us_

* * *

A/N: Alright, re-written to be better! I re-wrote it once before, but my computer crashed and I couldn't save it. > But now I've re-written it again, to be better. Thoughts? 


End file.
